


Always

by thenostalgicdreamer



Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Emma Approved
Genre: F/M, Grieving, Knighthouse brotp, big brother alex, high school Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenostalgicdreamer/pseuds/thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Alex reassures Emma when she has an emotional moment.





	Always

Being back at the Woodhouse home feels like coming home for Alex. College seems a world away as he stares at the familiar walls and ponders the layered memories the house contains. He grew up in this same neighborhood and spent hours here with the Woodhouse girls. John and Izzy were best friends even then, so he spent his days with the vivacious, precocious girl who was Emma Woodhouse.

Emma–he remembers with a start; that’s why he’s here. He’s here to see her. He knows most of his school buddies aren’t visiting the high school girl who was their childhood best friend, but they also don’t have an Emma. There’s only one Emma Woodhouse, and he’ll never not want her in his life.

He takes off up the stairs and rounds the corner. Her door is closed, so he knocks. He hears a just-a-minute and waits. The door opens to Emma who gives him the biggest bear hug. She’s usually in too much of a hurry for bear hugs, and the fact that she gives him one makes him wonder if something is wrong. He’s not sure though because he does know she has missed him. Besides, she looks very put together with her smooth ponytail and outfit that matches perfectly down to her socks. Knowing Emma, that is a very good sign that everything is okay.

He takes a seat on the edge of the bed ready to listen to whatever she has to tell him. She sits at the far end with her knees pulled close to her body and her arms wrapped around them. To his surprise, she doesn’t say much. She just sits and listens. Noticing that, he finds himself getting worried. Emma always has something to say especially to him. What must be wrong if she is just listening and staring off into space? He glances behind her to her ginormous walk-in closet. The doors are open as they never are, and he sees a tall pile of shoes on the floor. That’s when he knows she has to be struggling. Last he remembers she was showing him her shoe collection all arranged carefully by color. She had taken the time to explain the merits of her system and how it would lead to better outfits and greater efficiency. He’s not sure why she has abandoned it now. Something must have happened to upset her.

“Emma,” he asks gently. “What’s wrong?”

She turns toward him with an enthusiastic hop. “I’m fine. I finished all my homework, and now I’m organizing my shoes.”

Despite the peppiness of her tone, he senses an uncertainty he doesn’t usually see in her. “Em-ma.” He speaks firmly and emphasizes both syllables. It hurts him to see her like this, and he knows he can’t let this slip by like everyone likely has. Emma has to face whatever this is.

“I’m fine, Alex.” She clears her throat, and he can see her visibly summon her courage. “I…just…uhh have a hard time being on vacation. I’m used to pushing myself harder and doing more.” She looks down as she finishes, and he can clearly see pain on her face.

“You can tell me anything. I thought we established that long ago. I’m here for you whatever you need, whenever you need it.”

There is a moment of silence before she begins to speak. “Alright,” she says with a loud sigh. “I don’t why this is a big deal. I’ve always been fine with this, but I guess I’m feeling bad that I…don’t remember mom. I had a dream about her, and I’ve been missing her and thinking about what it would have been like to know her.”

His heart breaks with her words. He has always thought Emma did extraordinary well growing up without a mother, but her situation is far from easy. Knowing she is grieving touches him deeply. “I’m really sorry. I can’t imagine what that’s like. I miss dad a lot, but I’ve got all those memories…” He stops the emotion practically overwhelming him. “That is so hard. Come here, Emma.”

She comes and sits right beside him, and he puts his arm around her protectively. “It’s okay to be sad. She died when you were a baby, and of course, you wouldn’t be able to remember her. That’s a loss that you’ve always had in your life. But I think you need to remember that you are a strong girl and like your dad always says just as brave and smart and ambitious as your mother. She may be gone; you may have never gotten to know her, but Emma, you will always be her daughter. You are who you are today because of her. I will always be proud of you for never aiming lower than that potential.”

She sniffles once before replying. “Thank you, Alex.”

“Always,” he says. “I’ll always be here for you.”


End file.
